The Angelfish
by silly51366507
Summary: A story about Arella Midnight, the winged mutant from Washington D. C. How will she survive the hectic time with the X-Men? Time to find out! Change is coming... An AU to me and Artemi99's "The Chronicles of the Moon and the Angel." Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The police have taken off with the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution, I only own Arella and her family. And their mansion. And pool, and everything else they own. Heh heh.**

**A/N: This story takes place after Apocalypse. Also, this is an AU for me and Artemi99's "The Chronicles of the Moon and the Angel," staring Angelfish. With a NEW NAME!**

Chapter 1

Arella Moonlight peered up at the tall gates in front of her, and the enormous mansion behind them. With a sigh, she gripped her large suitcase harder and gently pressed the bell on the gates, and a loud buzzing sound sounded.

She wore a purple bandana tied around her green, squiggly hair. Another red bandana was tied around her neck, right above her white short-sleeve shirt. Arella also sported long camo pants, and worn-out sneakers. She gripped a huge brown suitcase, and a small quiver was across her back, a few of her best arrows in it. A pair of wings were also there, nearly hiding the quiver.

Arella wasn't your average girl. Or mutant, for that matter. She lived with her rich parents, in Washington D. C. Her father was a wealthy diplomat, while her mother had luck in picking stocks and bonds. So Arella lived in a rich family. But she didn't like it.

No, Arella hated her family. Especially when her mother's snooty "friends" came over. She had to act like a proper princess, doing exactly as she was asked. And that's how she ended up at Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters.

Her mom's "friend", Mrs. Fenster, stopped by for a nice dinner. Arella had been flying in the garden, hitting targets from the air, when the visitor had spotted her. Then called the police. They arrived within seconds, surrounding the huge mansion. Her parent's had cleared it up, and they had decided that she should go somewhere where she could learn about her special "abilities". And they sent her via private jet to Bayville, New York, and so she ended up where she was now.

A high, cheerful voice sounded on the intercom. "Like, who's there?"

The winged girl took a slightly deep breath. "Arella Midnight."

There was a few seconds of silence, then the voice replied even more cheerfully, "Oh, then come in!"

The gates opened slowly before Arella, and she quickly walked through. They started closing as she cleared them. A long driveway stretched out before her. _How do they shovel this driveway?_

A voice she had never heard before sounded in her head. "_Very easily, surprising enough. We just hire the human flamethrower."_

Arella nearly fell over from surprise. "What?" she asked to nothingness. But the voice was gone. So she continued walking up the driveway and finally reached the front door. A young girl awaited her. Her red hair streamed down to her shoulders, and her eyes glittered with knowledge.

"Hello, Arella." She blinked. _How does she know my name? _Her question was answered instantly. "I'm a telepath."

Arella blinked again. "I did not expect that."

The girl grinned. "I'm Jean. Let's go see the professor, shall we?" She walked off, and Arella hurriedly stumbled after her.

**Alright. I started a new story which I'm doomed to never finished. I also am very sorry about not updating my other stories, I will update them this Wednesday when I'm on a six-hour train ride. Also, PLEASE review. I want to know about what you think of this story. Please????????  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Arella shot the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of it's copyrighted characters with a flaming arrows, burning it to bits.**

Chapter 2

Arella blinked as she entered the professor's fairly small room. He sat facing the window, and Jean waited a few seconds, then left the room. The voice from earlier sounded once again in her voice. "_Greetings Arella, I am Professor Xavier."_

She blinked. "You're the one from before..."

He turned to her and nodded. "Indeed. I am a telepath, like Jean. But she also has telekinetic abilities." He sighed. "Well, on a more formal note, welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Or, as it is more commonly known, as a home for mutants." Arella nodded, partially understanding from what her parents had told her. "Here, I help other mutants learn to use their powers to the best of their abilities- Without causing trouble, of course."

Arella nodded once more. "And I'm a mutant." she sighed. "Which easily explains the wings and the breathing underwater."

Xavier raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on what she said. "Well, you will be spending time here. You will meet the other students, and have to participate in daily training sessions. Also, all of our mutants here have codenames. Yours will be Angelfish."

The mutant now dubbed Angelfish nodded for a final time. "Where's my room?" She was still holding her suitcase.

He stated, "Well, I'm sure Rogue and Kitty," his voice raised slightly at the names of the girls, "Would love to escort you to your new room."

The two girls emerged from their hiding place behind the door. "Yeah. 'We're not, like, gonna get caught.' Sure, Kitty. Sure." said the girl with the auburn hair with a white streak, and a southern accent. Arella knew she must be Rogue, and the other girl had to be Kitty. Strange names.

Kitty squealed, "Oh, like, hi!" Angelfish recognized her voice from the intercom by the gates.

"Uh, hi." she stammered.

Kitty grabbed her arm. "Off to your room!" She pulled her out the door, Rogue following just behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arella looked around the room. "It's just like my room at home!" She peered up at the ceiling. "But I'll have to do some re-arranging." She pulled a string of paper lanterns and flew to the top of the ceiling. "Does anyone have any tape?"

Each of the girls blinked, and Kitty raced out of the room. She came back a second later. "Here it comes!" she tossed it at Arella.

The winged archer caught the tape, and taped one end of the string to one side of the room. She continued along the string until it was hung across the ceiling. "What do you think?"

Rogue noted, "It looks nice. But the lanterns kind of stand out against the rest of the room."

Arella nodded. "Yeah, I will." She dove down and landed, peering into her suitcase. "Nothing on hand, but I do have string to tie to my arrows, and target board." She put the target on the wall across from her bed, then jumped onto her bed. "This reminds me so much of home!"

Kitty's eyes widened. "You have a room like this at home?"

Angelfish nodded. "Yeah. My parent's are loaded. But I'd rather just live a nice, normal life."

There was a loud _BAMF_ and a blue demon-like creature was now hanging from the chandelier. Arella blinked, but didn't seem too fazed. "Uh, who are you?"

He demon-like thing grinned, fangs now showing. "Hallo, bin ich Kurt."

She thought for a moment. "Your name is Kurt?" She flew up to the chandelier, and flipped so she was hanging upside down next to him. He nodded, and she grinned. "Cool." She pushed herself forwards, and the chandelier creaked, swaying back and forth. "Weeeee!" Arella cheered.

Kurt was suddenly on the ground with a puff of black smoke. He looked up at the mutant girl who was now swaying from the chandelier. "That's a cool power." She noted, then fell off the chandelier.

Two more _BAMFs_ sounded, and Arella was in Kurt's arms. Kurt was back on the ground. Arella started laughing. "That was so fun!" she giggled. Kurt started laughing, and both Rogue and Kitty each raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. What a weird girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kurt bamfed away the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of it's copyrighted characters, except for Angelfish.**

Chapter 3

Arella blinked as she down at the enormous metal room. "Woah. What IS this place?" She was currently in the control room, watching the other X-Men do a training session.

A tough-looking guy sporting a black costume, and scraggly hair answered, "This is the Danger Room."

She turned around, surprised at the man's sudden arrival. "Who are you?"

He flicked a switch on the control panel, causing a blade to head straight for Kitty. "I'm Logan, aka Wolverine."

Looking back down at the "Danger Room", Arella saw Kitty go right through the blade. "Cool! Does everyone have awesome powers like that?"

She heard Logan chuckle a bit. A new voice sounded, feminine, sweet, and with a slight African accent. "Well, for the most part, yes." Arella looked to the entrance of the control room and saw a beautiful African woman, wearing a black outfit with a long cape, and bright white hair. "Greetings." she said. "I'm a Ororo Munroe, or Storm."

Arella frowned. "What's with the codenames?"

Storm laughed. "They often describe our personalities or powers. They fit us."

She raised an eyebrow. "And how does 'Angelfish' describe me?"

"Well, from what the Professor has told me, you are able to fly, as well as breathe underwater, correct? 'Angel', like your wings, and 'fish', like breathing underwater."

Arella blinked in realization. "Oh, I get it! How does 'Storm' fit you, and how does 'Wolverine' fit him?" she asked, gesturing to Logan, who was flipping and pushing various switches and buttons.

"Well, I can control weather. And Logan has... a temper." Logan glared at her for half a second, before a buzzer sounded. Down below, everyone stopped. The machines stopped, and the blades retreated. Storm spoke into a microphone, "Alright. Session over." You could hear everyone down below sigh in utter relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arella's wings had another power. They could just kind of... Disappear. And they were gone, as she looked up at Bayville High. "So, I'm a junior? Huh, I never went to public school before." she commented to Kurt, who was standing next to her, image inducer on.

He blinked. "You never went- Oh, right. Rich parents."

She nodded. "I was home-schooled. So the most I saw of real school was on TV. Can't wait to see what it's like."

Kurt gave her a strange look as they entered the school. He did a farewell salute. "See in you in class later."

Arella gave a nervous grin and entered the Main Office. The secretary looked up. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm Arella Midnight. I'm supposed to be starting here today...?"

A look of recognition passed the secretary's face. "Oh, yes. Go in to Principal Kelly's office and he'll sign you up."

She nodded and walked into the principal's office. The principal looked up at her. "And who are you?"

"I'm Arella Midnight. I'm supposed to be starting today."

He smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes. Take a seat." She sat down, and he continued, asking different questions. Date of birth, previous schools, contact numbers, emergency numbers... Finally, they were almost done. "I just have one more question for you." Principal Kelly asked.

Arella's head tilted to one side. "Yes?"

He pushed forwards on his desk, leaning over it. "ARE YOU A MUTANT???"

She blinked. "Um.... Yes..." Everyone knew about mutants. Why did she have to keep it a secret?

An angry look came over Kelly's face. "I HATE mutants!" he shouted.

The green-haired girl got up, and slowly back out of the room and back into the main hall. She looked at her schedule, but the bell rang. "So, for second period, I have Gym." she smiled, then headed off to the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arella walked into the gym, dressed in her gym clothes. She only saw two people from the institute- Kurt and Scott. Looking around, she also noticed a fairly thin boy with bleach-white hair. He looked overconfident about himself. Another boy, with fairly brown hair, was talking to him. The white-haired kid pointed at Scott and laughed. Arella's head tilted to one side in confusion as to what he was laughing at, when a boy with orange-red hair walked into the gym, quietly laughing maniacally.

A tall, buff man walked into the room, and loudly shouted, "Greetings, MAGGOTS!"

All of the kids but her saluted and replied, "Greetings, Mr. Ball!"

He turned and looked right at her. "And WHO are YOU?"

She gulped. "I'm Arella Midnight, sir. I'm new here...."

He nodded. "Alright then." Turning back to the class, he ordered, "TEN LAPS!"

She blinked and then ran after them. The white-haired kid was running really fast, finishing his first lap when she was not even halfway through her first. _What I'd give to fly right now..._

The brown-haired kid was suddenly next to her. "So, you're new here, huh?" His voice was semi-deep and sounded a tad aggressive. Angelfish nodded. Looking around, he asked her quietly, "Between you and me, are you a mutant?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

With a grin, he replied, "I am too. My name is Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche."

Her face twisted in confusion. "What's with the codenames? Storm, Wolverine, Avalanche, Angelfish!"

Lance blinked. "Well, it's just a nickname. Pretty much every mutant has them, with the X-Geeks or not. Oh, are you Angelfish?"

She nodded. "I'm Angelfish. And don't you mean X-_Men_?"

The white-haired kid fell back, now right next to her. "Nope-sorry. Those-guys-are-geeks-get-it. Why-hang-out-with-them-when-you-can-hang-out-with-the-awesome-mutants-me-and-the-Brotherhood?"

Arella blinked. "Who are the Brotherhood?"

Lance answered before white-hair could answer. "That's a group or guys-and Wanda-with mutant powers who don't like the X-Geeks." Under his breath, he told her, "That's Pietro Maximoff. Aka Quicksilver. He's super fast."

Pietro grinned. "Yeah-I-am." He ran in circles around her. She suddenly stuck out her foot, tripping him. She laughed, and he got up and ran right back to her. "What-was-that-for?"

She gave him a look. "Seriously? You're annoying."

Kurt was next to her suddenly. "You guys should just leave her alone."

She sighed. "Do you guys ALWAYS just appear out of thin air?" Kurt opened his mouth, but she held up her hand. "Don't answer that."

**A/N: I need to know you're opinion. Should Angelfish be paired with Kurt or Lance? Oh, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The B-Hood decided to blow up the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of it's characters, just Angelfish and a new character coming this chapter...~**

Chapter 4

Arella was walking down the road towards the institute, with Kurt following next to her. "I could just 'port us there." he suggested.

She shook her head. "No. I prefer the exercise." Her wings spead out, fanning her. "Ah, what a day!"

A strange sound echoed through the air. It was high pitched and shrill. But more than that, it sounded like someone-or something- in distress. She grabbed Kurt's hand, then flew down the road. "Hey, woah!" he shouted as she raced down the path, towards the noise. It was coming from the park.

Kurt finally teleported out of her grasp, standing right near where the sound was coming from. Arella landed next to him, and gasped. "Oh... NOT good!" Before them was a small, black, winged kitten. But the worst part was the scratch marks, blood, and the huge dogs standing right next to it. The one who was clearly the leader was advancing for what seemed like the final time.

Before Kurt could do a thing, the green-haired girl stepped in front of the cat as the dog lept. It pushed her onto the ground, barely avoiding the cat. The dog clawed and bit her as she tried to fight back. She used her wings to push the dog back for a few seconds, then stood back up. As it lept back at her, Kurt grabbed it and 'ported it away. He was back a few seconds later, covered in snow.

The other three dogs seemed confused for a moment, but lept back at the mutant pair. Arella was ready this time. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, sending two of the dogs spiraling backwards. Kurt quickly teleported the one that he had scuffled with for a few seconds away, then the final two.

Arella bent down to the little kitten. When she touched it gently, it meowed in pain. As gently as she could, she picked it up, caressing it with care. "Kurt, you better take us home now." she said worriedly. Kurt grabbed her arm and teleported back to the Institute.

Arella looked at the sleeping kitten, it shivering every time it took a breath. She turned to the professor, who had just wheeled into the room. "Well, Arella. You're little friend here has gone through quite a bit. Bites, scratches, and a lack of food. We're doing the best we can, but," his gaze turned to the kitten. "He may not make it."

She blinked away tears that were welling up in her eyes. "No. He can make it. He WILL make it."

Kurt ported in, and Arella jumped a few feet in the air. The kitten struggled in fear for a second, even though it was unconcious. Kurt frowned. "Sorry."

She took a deep breath, trying to get her composure back. "I was talking with two of those Brotherhood or whatever guys earlier today. What are they like?"

Kurt grinned. "Why don't we go find out?" He grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the room, and teleported to the run-down Brotherhood house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But before they had gone, Arella had grabbed her bow and arrow. They had to be prepared.

In front of them stood the -story, run down Brotherhood house. Angelfish whistled. "Wow. It's big, but so run down! What a dump!"

Suddenly, Pietro was next to her. "Yeah-but-it's-our-dump. What-of-it?"

Arella grinned, ready to show off. "For one, I could buy out this place, AND remodel it. Plus, if I wanted to, I could lite and arrow and you're dump would go 'boom!'"

He frowned. "Show-off."

Lance walked up behind him. "You're a show off yourself."

Arella laughed. "I needed to pass some time, and I wanted to see what it was like here."

The earth-shaker grinned. "Then why don't you come meet the others?"

Kurt blinked in surprise, but Arella nodded. "Sure."

He led them inside to where the rest of the Brotherhood was waiting. "Guys, meet Arella, aka Angelfish."

A very slimy and frog-like kid came into the room. "Hi, yo. I'm Todd, but everyone calls me Toad."

Another teen came into the room, a very heavy-set one. "Hi." he said. The kid didn't seem too bright. "I'm Fred, aka Blob."

Toad looked to the stairs. "Ooh, Honeycakes in coming down." Arella turned to Kurt and Lance for an explanation when Toad hopped up the stairs. Seconds later, he was blasted back down the stairs by some powerful and unseen force. He groaned as he hit the ground.

She looked to the top of the stairs to see a girl with short black hair and a scarlet tank-top. Arella blinked. "Hi." the girl said. "I'm Wanda. And the annoying speedster's sister." she added, glaring at her brother.

He whispered into her ear, "Aka the Scarlet Witch."

Arella smiled and nodded her head. "I'm Arella Midnight."

Wanda nodded, looking her over. "Rogue told me about you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For once no one did anything to the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution, only Angelfish, etc.  
**

Chapter 5

Arella looked in worry at the bed in front of her. The kitten had just woken up. "Um... Hi?" she said cheerfully and quietly.

The cat looked up at her. "Hi!" it chirped, scaring Arella.

"Wait... You can... Talk?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My name is Tristar. I'm from the planet Coffee. There, Kats, Mise, and other kreatures dwell."

"So, uh, Tristar. How did you get here on Earth?" she asked in wonder.

He sighed. "See, me and my friends were 'Doof or Square', and..."

Angelfish cut him off. "Don't you mean 'Truth or Dare?'"

Tristar shook his head. "No, 'Doof or Square.' Anyway, they bet that I couldn't spend two Earth years here. So I've already spent a week, and I got beat up by some Dawgs."

She blinked. "Really? Well, don't you need somewhere to stay for the other year-and-fifty-one-weeks?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So, um, if it wouldn't be any trouble.... Can I stay here?"

Arella replied cheerfully, "Sure! By the way, I'm Arella." She spread her wings out, fanning herself. "Ah. It's so hot here!"

Her little friend nodded. "I know what you mean!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristar was flying next to her as she shook her head in disbelief. "So, I have to wear THIS?" she was referring to the green-blue cloak with fluffy edges that the Professor was holding.

He nodded. "Yes. It's your uniform. I thought it best to give you something you could stay comfortable and fly easily in."

Examining it, she replied, "But what will I wear under it?"

Xavier replied, "You could wear a bathing suit, perhaps. I made this entirely waterproof. Or you could wear anything that makes you comfortable."

"Fine." She grabbed the outfit, throwing it over her normal clothes.

Tristar spoke up, "Um, excuse me? Can I have something to wear too? Where I'm from, the conditions are less... Extreme than they are here."

The Professor, still not used to a talking and flying cat, nodded. "Sure. I bet I could make something just right for you."

He nodded happily, and Angelfish pointed out, "I have to go to my first Danger Room session. So, bye!" She flew out the door and down the hall, down the stairs and into the Danger Room. "Wow..." she gaped. "This place is huge!"

Rogue and Kitty walked up behind her. "Yep!" Kitty said cheerfully. "And we're gonna see how you do here in a race!"

Arella blinked. "A race?"

Tristar chirped, "Can I be in it? I LOVE to race!"

A voice boomed over an intercom: Wolverine's. "Sorry, Kitten. This is just for Kitty, Rogue, and Angelfish." An even louder 'boom' echoed as an obstacle course suddenly rose out of the metal floor. Arella blinked at the way it was constructed.

Three paths spread out in front of them. One was a huge wall, blocking the rest of the path from view. The next path was semi-sized wall that Arella could easily fly over. The final path was made for walking. Each of the girls chose their path- Kitty on 1, Arella on 2, and Rogue on 3.

Storm started the instructions. "Here are the rules. If you get hit by at least two paintballs, you are out. If you fall into a pit, or get stuck somewhere that you cannot get out, you are also out. No worries, there are nets to catch you. You must get the flag at the end and get back to the beginning. Alright.... START!"

Everyone raced down their paths, ready to win.

Kitty raced down her path. The walls were easy. Time to phase. 1, 2, 3, 4... "This is easyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she screamed as she fell down into a huge pool. Shadowcat swam out of the pool and to a fork in the road. She looked. Down one was a huge pit. The other one seemed clear, so she headed that way. Another pit suddenly appeared, but it looked to be about a foot long. So she jumped. But it was just an optical illusion, and Kitty fell.... Into a net.

"Kitty's out!" Kurt's voice boomed over the intercom.

Rogue zoomed down her path as fast as she could. A team of Killer Robots with paintball guns appeared, but she threw a few shuriken (those ninja star things). They made contact, causing the robots to explode. Two paths appeared, and Rogue took the first one. But there was a cave-in. She didn't notice the secret passageways around the cave-in as she turned around and took the second path. The minute she turned the corner, she was pelt with paintballs by more Killer Robots.

"Rogue's out!" Kurt shouted, his voice echoing throughout the Danger Room.

Arella sped down the center path, and came to a fork in the road with three paths. She sped down the left, but came to a dead end, and went back. The middle path was all nets, and she couldn't go through those. So she turned to the right path. Spikes were all over, but out of curiosity, she touched one. Her hand went right through. Arella gently touched each one, and then flew through them. Finally, she arrived at the end and picked up the flag. She looked to two holes at the sides of the small room. One was slightly lit, she noticed. The other one echoed with Kitty's screams; So she headed for the first.

After flying for about a minute through the underground tunnel, she emerged back at the beginning. "Wow..." she sighed. "I did it." She then promptly collapsed onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tristar hugged the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution or its characters to death.**

Chapter 6

Arella held her head as she walked with Kurt and Kitty to school. "Ow... Why did I have to collapse after doing that course yesterday?"

Kurt shrugged. "It was your first time. My first time in the Danger Room, I set it off and nearly got killed." Arella laughed.

Kitty pointed out, "Yes, but from what Jean and Scott have told me, you 'ported you and Toad in there, realized it was a training room, _then _nearly killed yourself."

Arella turned to him and blinked. "Do I really want to know?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but a quiet giggle coming from Arella's backpack turned into full-blown laughter. Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances, but the winged girl knew exactly who was laughing. She pulled open her bag to see Tristar sitting in it. She sighed and he looked up. "Oh, uh... Hi?"

She shook her head. "I told you not to come along. But you can come to school if you stay in my backpack. And cause no chaos."

He thought for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. Kurt and Kitty exchanged another knowing look.

Arella peered into the art room. She didn't have art yesterday because the teacher was absent and no one could grab a sub. So today they did have art, as first period. She walked in and sat behind a random canvas, and Lance sat on her left. Kurt on her right, Kitty in front, Rogue behind. The rest of the main X-Men team came in, and the Brotherhood. Two more boys-no, men-she hadn't seen before cam in. One wearing a long trenchcoat sat on Rogue's left. She scowled at him.

The other one had strange orange-red hair. He sat next to Wanda and she scowled at him. Arella rose one eyebrow, wondering who these two were. Then it occurred to her- Everyone in the class, probably those to also, were mutants. She blinked in surprise.

A tall, blond woman walked into the classroom. "'Ello!" she said in a thick french accent. "And velcome to ze art class!" The woman walked behind her desk. "I am Ms. Syitquem!" She jotted her name on the board.

She shuffled through some of her items, and Arella murmured to the boys on her left and right, "That's strange. An anagram of her name is-"

She was cut off by the teacher. "Today, ve will paint a symbol zhat represents us!" She held up a picture of a die. "You do not have to explain eet, just paint what you zhink!" Turning and glaring at Angelfish, she added, "And no talking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, class was almost over. "Alright. Everyone, bring up your pictures to ze front of ze room for everyone to look at."

Arella and the others brought up their portraits, each one signed by them. She looked at what the others had painted.

The Brotherhood was fairly creative. Quicksilver painted himself as a handsome king, surrounded by riches. Toad was a frog. Lance had painted a shaking mountain, with rocks falling down the sides. Blob drew a huge submarine sandwich. Finally, Wanda had painted a red cat with an evil smirk on its face, surrounded by blue sparks. Arella blinked in amazement.

The X-Men were... Kind of creative. She herself had painted a green angelfish. Scott was a palm tree. Rogue drew a wolf, standing against the moon. Kitty was a dark, ghostly cat. Kurt drew his demon-like form as a cute chibi. And Jean was a flaming phoenix.

The other two, the boys she didn't know, were even more creative. The man with the brown hair and trench coat made a Queen of Hearts burning with purple flame, or something like it. She noticed the signature said, "Remy." Huh. What a peculiar name.

The final boy had make a huge lighter. That was lit. The signature was sighed, "St. John" then crossed out and replaced with, "Pyro." _Those boys are weird, _she thought to herself.

Lance poked her. "What did you say the teacher's name was?"

Angelfish repeated what she had been going to say earlier, at speaking voice because everyone else was talking. "An anagram of her last name is 'Mystique.'" She blinked as Lance froze up. "Lance, what's wrong?"

His eyes widened, then said a bit above talking level, "Mystique!" He pointed at Ms. Syitquem.

Their art teacher scowled. "How did you find out?" She suddenly turned into a blue woman, with red hair and sporting a black getup.

Arella blinked. "Well, THAT's not strange." She looked back to see everyone but Rogue and Quicksilver with a look of surprise on their face. Pietro handed Rogue what appeared to be a balloon, and Rogue grinned.

"Take THIS!" The white-banged girl threw the balloon, and it hit Mystique in the face. Paint burst all over her. She blinked, then scowled.

Arella had to hold in a laugh, then noted, "What I don't get, is why you would have a last name that's an anagram of your, er, codename?"

She replied, while wiping paint off her face, "I didn't think anyone would be smart enough to think of that."

Scott burst back to reality and fired an eye-beam at her. She ducked, turned INTO a duck, then flew out the window. Before anyone could make a comment, Principal Kelly came into the room, burnt and worn out. "F-Flying k-kitten!" he screamed, then passed out.

Arella facepalmed. "Oh no...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group rushed into the hall, where chaos had just passed through. A locker was on fire, skidmarks covered the ground, and a few people were passed out. Arella saw something flutter nearby, and threw a pencil at it. Catching the end of his tail, the pencil pinned Tristar to the wall. Arella walked up to him. "A-_hem_."

He paled. "Uh...."

She grabbed him. "We are going home and you are getting punishment." She nonchalantly walked out of the school, leaving everyone gaping at the mess.

"We have to clean this up?"


End file.
